Cacophony songfic
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: kisah sepasang insan yang ditulis lumayan gaje..


Ini songfic gajelicious pertama, berdasar dari lagu Cacophony nya Luka Megurine dan Gakupo Kamui.. u_u~

Kalau nggak mirip jalan ceritanya, ya sori aja X3 *gplakk*

Disclaimer: yang nyiptain lagu Cacophony serta karakter Luka dan Gakupo yang pasti bukan saya! XD

* * *

"_Met malem, mimpi indah ya. GBU_."

Kata-kata itu memang terlalu basi dijadikan pesan pengantar tidur, karena banyak banget yang memakainya. Tapi entah mengapa kalau dia yang mengirim, rasanya aku ingin memenuhi inbox HPku dengan kata-kata itu..

Tapi sayang,

Aku menghela napas, dan perlahan memundurkan memoriku menuju saat di mana dia mengirimkan SMS seperti itu..

"Oi Terong! Dari mana dapat nomorku?" aku menjambak rambut Gakupo, si bodoh yang mengirimiku pesan itu setiap malam.

"Eh, ketahuan yah?" yang dijambak hanya tersenyum jahil.

"_Please_ deh.." aku memutar bola mataku.

"Wah wah.." decaknya.

"Apaan?" aku melotot.

"Kamu marah ya, aku SMS terus?" tanyanya dengan tampang (sok) bego.

Aku menghela napas.

"_Baka_," aku melangkah menuju ke kelas.

"Eh, tunggu tunggu!" dia menarik tanganku. Kami bertatapan.

"Kamu ada pulsa? Kita SMSan yuk?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku merasa cukup sabar menangani si bodoh ini, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menahan napas.

"Terserah," aku melepas tangannya.

Dan yah, kami pun saling bertukar pesan setiap malam, sejak saat itu. Mula-mula bertanya PR apa saja yang akan dikumpul besok, dan apakah aku sudah mengerjakannya. Tentu saja dia menanyakan itu agar dia bisa meminjam PRku. Semakin hari, aku semakin berdebar-debar menunggu SMS darinya, karena ternyata dia pandai mencari topik pembicaraan yang menyenangkan, juga lelucon bodohnya aku sukai. Lama-lama aku pun tak lagi canggung saat bersama dengannya, tawaku terasa lebih lepas. Dan aku menyukai hal itu..

Tunggu, rasa sukakah yang akan kuceritakan di sini?

Sudahlah..

"Luka, Luka, tungguin dong!"

Aku mempercepat langkahku, sial, larinya terlalu kencang..

"Luka, ini serius, aku mau ngomong serius!" yah, dia berhasil menangkap tanganku.

"Apaan?" aku memasang wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Yang tadi malam aku SMS, aku serius.." katanya. Dia menatapku dalam.

"Hah?"

Aku sengaja membodohkan diriku, aku tak mau mengingat SMS itu sementara.

"Aku suka kamu.."

HAAAAHHHH…? Itu isi SMS yang ingin aku lupakan sejenak! Tolong jangan ingatkan aku dulu..

"Lu..Luka? Mu..mukamu merah banget.." katanya pelan.

"A..a..aku.." aku kesusahan membuka mulut.

Dia memelukku erat. Oh, kini aku tertular bodohnya dia. Aku tak bisa dan tak ingin lepas dari pelukan itu.

Dan malam harinya, sebuah SMS masuk.

"_Met malam sayang, kamu pasti masih shock yah, istirahat aja, udah malem. Mimpi indah ya, GBU.. ^^_"

Hari-hariku terasa makin indah dengan dia di sisiku. Waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat.

"Oi Terong, kamu kok nggak SMS aku lagi? Ada masalah apa? Akhir-akhir ini pun kamu kayaknya kusut melulu.." tanyaku. Ya, aku amat mencemaskannya.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok.." jawabnya lempeng.

Bukan jawaban itu yang aku mau, _baka_!

"Kalau ada masalah, ngomong dong.."

"Serius, aku nggak apa-apa!" elaknya.

"Ya udah, aku ke kelas dulu."

"Hati-hati."

Hah? Hanya itukah responnya sekarang? Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan si bodoh itu?

"Terong, aku mau bicara.."

"Kan bisa SMS."

"Aku mau ngomong empat mata."

"SMS aja.."

"Gakupo!" emosiku naik.

Kami terdiam.

"Aku, selama ini aku mengkhawatirkanmu.."

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, Luka.." potongnya.

"Jadi.. selama ini kau anggap aku apa, hah?" desisku.

"Apanya?" dia menatapku.

"Kau selalu mengelak saat kutanya, 'ada masalah apa?', sedangkan di mukamu yang bodoh itu sudah jelas tertulis bahwa kau punya banyak masalah! Tak bisakah kau membagikannya padaku agar aku dapat merasakannya juga?" air mataku tumpah.

Ia mencoba menyentuh wajahku, tapi aku memalingkan muka. Aku tak ingin dia melihat air mataku. Wajahku pasti hancur sekali saat ini.

"_Baka, baka_.." hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan, entah untuknya, atau untukku sendiri.

"Hei, kau tahu, Luka?" aku memandang wajahnya, ia tersenyum sendu.

"Selama ini aku sangat iri, sangat sangat iri padamu," ujarnya pelan.

"Hah?"

"Kau begitu bebas dalam menjalani hidupmu sendiri. Aku suka padamu karena itu. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjalani hidup sepertimu. Aku terus mencari jalan sendiri untuk mencari hal yang dapat mengisi kekosongan hatiku, tapi ternyata, kehadiranmu pun belum cukup mengisi lubang itu.."

Aku merasa jarak antara kami menjadi jauh, sangat sangat jauh..

"Tapi tak bisakah kau mengungkapkannya padaku? Aku mencintaimu! Aku juga merasa kosong saat hatimu hampa!" isakku.

Ia memelukku erat.

"Jangan menangis, Luka. Aku tak ingin kau merasakan penderitaan ini, percayalah, kau takkan mau.."

"Kalau kau ada masalah, beritahu aku.." potongku lirih.

Kami tenggelam dalam kesedihan masing-masing.

Kini sudah sebulan aku tidak berbicara padanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Apa dia masih berkutat dengan masalahnya, aku pun tak tahu. Bahkan aku pun tak tahu masalah apa sebenarnya yang dia hadapi. Aku tidak ingin dianggap mengganggu, jadi aku pun ikut bungkam. Tapi, menurut teman-temannya, ia masih sering menanyakan kabarku pada Ketua Kelas.

Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?

Rrrrr… rrrr…

Seseorang meneleponku.

"Halo?"

"Luka? Ini aku.." aku sangat merindukan suara itu.

"Ah, iya.."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"A..aku baik-baik saja," jawabku. Berbohongkah aku? Entahlah..

"Begitu.."

Kami terdiam.

"Istirahatlah, malam sudah larut," katanya lagi.

Aku melihat jam dinding di kamarku. Ya ampun, sudah jam setengah dua belas..

"Para gadis tak boleh tidur larut malam."

"Ah.."

"Selamat malam, Luka. Mimpi indah.."

Belum sempat aku membuka mulut, teleponnya sudah terputus.

Beberapa saat kemudian, HPku bergetar lagi, menampilkan sebuah pesan. Aku membacanya dengan mata yang membasah. Tanpa sadar mataku terpejam dan mulai terlelap..

Ah, tentu kau tahu apa isi pesan itu..

"_Oyasumi, Luka. Semoga tidurmu malam ini nyenyak. Hadapilah pagi harimu dengan ceria! :D_"


End file.
